Valrius Cothar
Valrius Cothar is a radical Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, operating within the dangerous Caligari Sector. His use of xenos technology and suspicious contacts are surprising to those who know of him, for not only is he an inquisitor dedicated to the purging of Xenos but is also an Astartes. History Valrius' home planet and life before becoming an Astartes are lost to time, and not even he knows of his origins. His story begins after becoming a part of the Adeptus Astartes chapter known as the Dark Heralds, a chapter of unknown gene-seed whose tactics revolved around stealth and sabotage. He was raised by the chapter, learning their ways and becoming a master at stealth, becoming an excellent assassin. Shrouded in the dark colors of the chapter he would sneak through the shadows, similar to the Raven Guard in their tactics. He served his chapter well, and expected to die in service of his chapter as many do. The Dark Heralds were proud servants of the Emperor, but even their enduring faith could not save them from the hands of the Necrons. Their homeworld, Kalgenir, became the target of a Necron Dynasty, and soon the whole chapter was engaged in a grueling war of attrition. The situation only worsened for them as a Warp Surge cut off all means to escape, and they were trapped with the Necrons. low on supplies and weaponry, the Dark Heralds resorted to using the weapon of their foe, yet even that, despite turning the tide for the briefest of moments, could not save them. The Dark Heralds knew they were lost, so when the Warp Surge dispersed and they could flee, many of them didn't, and only a precious few were sent away by their last remaining captain, as a reminder to the Imperium of their legacy and fate. Among the survivors, a mourning Valrius sought out the Deathwatch as a Blackshield, providing his collection of necron weaponry and parts as proof of his abilities. As a Blackshield, Valrius used his openness to the use of xenos technology and suspicious allies to aid the organization in it's efforts, and eventually assigned to a kill team to aid an inquisitor by the name of Sevastus Gholar in his efforts to uncover and destroy a xenos incursion on an Imperial world. Sharing similar views on the use of xenos technology, Sevastus took a liking to the Blackshield, and took him in as an ally. This good relationship between the two would result in Sevastus taking in Valrius as part of his retinue soon after the Blackshield's vigil was up. Within Sevastus' retinue, Valrius proved a good ally for his skills in stealth, subterfuge, and willingness to use the weaponry of the Xenos, helping to uncover and crush xenos plots alongside the Inquisitor. Eventually, Sevastus trained Valrius as an acolyte, and, after several years of learning the ways of an inquisitor and serving alongside Sevastus and his fellow inquisitors, Valrius was recommended to become an Inquisitor by Sevastus and accepted by several among Sevastus' Conclave, becoming an Inquisitor. As an Inquisitor, Valrius began to build up a retinue of allies and agents, using his old contacts to aid him in his duties to the Throne. He became a member of the Ordo Xenos like his master, and favored the more radical approach to his assignments, going so far as to modify and use xenos technology to aid him. Within the Caligari Sector, far from Holy Terra, this was not seen as such a terrible offense, for the dire conditions in the sector and the numerous xenos threats that lay within made taking such drastic actions to serve the throne reasonable. Personality A Space Marine at heart, Valrius is an unforgiving and stern individual, compassionate to the faithful but merciless to the heretic or the xenos. He justifies his radical ways with the belief that as a faithful servant of the Throne, it is necessary that he uses whatever he can to complete his missions, turning the heretical xenos technology into a tool of the Emperor to slay it's creators. He also believes that this right is reserved only for the agents of the throne, who are pure of heart and have closed their minds to the influence of the xenos or the heretic, and that ordinary citizens will become corrupted by such technology. Retinue As is custom among the Caligari Conclave of Inquisitors, Valrius has recruited a large retinue of allies to his cause, and will occasionally add Deathwatch Kill Teams to his retinue, if only until his mission is completed. Notable Retinue Members * 'Magius Kerlemnar - '''A Tempestor of the Tempestus Scions, Magius joined Valrius' retinue after the Inquisitor found his whole squad slain after being ambushed by Aeldari. A staunch and fierce warrior, Magius often serves as Valrius' human enforcer, when needed. * '''Bardin Hathew - '''A pilot down on his luck, Bardin joined Valrius when the Inquisitor came to his aid, offering a place among his retinue in service to a higher and more faithful cause. He now acts as the personal pilot of Valrius, flying him where ever he is asked. * '''Yildia Corten - ' A mercenary with an ear to the ground and friends in low places, Yilda is kept on a leash by Valrius, who deems the thug useful for her contacts and ability to gather hard to find information, but is suspicious of her dealings and is constant watch for signs of any sympathy towards the xenos or the heretic, with a single hint of betrayal being enough evidence to damn her. * 'Albrecht Gwainir -' A particularly promising Acolyte, Albrecht has become Valrius' interrogator, brutal and effective in his methods, and always passing on the Emperor's judgement after he has what he needs. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:TireKhorne